Wars and Rumors of Wars
by Gwendolyn Haze
Summary: World War III. An organization called Guard Our Decendants (G.O.D.) rescues children from all nations and bringing them to an uncharted island. The island or "Safe Land" is supposedly located in the Pacific Ocean. Fourteen-year-old Linnëa arrives there struggling to understand her Japanese roommates Sakuno and Tomoka. She stumbles into Tezuka, who speaks nearly fluent English...
1. Prologue: No Longer a Purpose

"Prologue: No Longer a Purpose"

Linnëa

I watched blankly as the water splashed against the side of the ship. In my ears lingered the explosive sounds of the bombs and the piercing screams. Images of my family and friends running for cover, only to be blown apart a few seconds later. My emotionless face revealed nothing of what I was thinking.

World War III. Who would have thought it could be this much worse than the previous world wars. The brutality of the desperate nations was sickening. Bombings were constantly shaking the earth. An organization, Guard Our Descendants (G.O.D.), was evacuating all the children they could. They took us to an uncharted island believed to be in the Pacific Ocean.

Nearly two weeks ago my mom and I were at the grocery store buying some essentials. We were standing by a fruit stand, a white-haired man stood across from us turned to the side. His was clothed in a fairly nice suit considering the times. Not looking our way he spoke to my mom.

"Our next group is leaving soon and we have room for one more child," he casually pulled up his suit-coat sleeve as if checking his watch. Clear, almost indecipherable letters "G.O.D." on the cuff of his white button-up shirt.

My mom hesitated a moment, watching her hand sorting through the fruit. I knew my future depended on her decision. It seemed to take forever for her to finally decide.

"When will you take her?" she questioned.

"Now," the man answered. "Our crew has to ship out. There is no time."

A moment of silence.

"I'm sorry for the abruptness," he added.

Turning to me, my mother asked, "Linnëa, do you wish to leave?"

"Um…I don't know…I guess I should," I said, I imagined never seeing my family again. "I probably will never see you guys again."

"We'll send Danielle and Joseph as soon as we get the chance," my mom replied.

"Okay," tears began forming in my eyes. I stepped toward the white-haired man. "I don't have anything with my except what I'm wearing."

"That's fine."

I turned back and gave my mother a tight hug.

"Here," she handed me the photo of our family she kept in her purse.

"Thank you," I said, my voice shaking. "Goodbye, Mom."

"Goodbye, sweetie," she turned away as tears leaked from her eyes.

A few days later I watched from a distance as the whole Washington D.C. area was bombed. Destroying my family, my friends, my purpose.


	2. Chapter 1: Japanese

Chapter 1: Japanese

A tear fell from my eye as I gazed blankly out the small window below deck. The colorful domes of the school buildings glistened in the sunlight. It was stunning; the water, the island. Everything about the view was breathtaking. But I felt no gladness at the sight. Consumed by images of death and destruction, my heart and mind were black. Hand pressing the family picture against my chest, I continued to stare, in dread, at the new, approaching "Land of the Free".

* * *

"Linnëa, being that you are fourteen you will stay in the middle school dorms. Your dorm room is level 3, room 145. Your schedule will…"

I stared blankly into the eyes of the man talking. He was the head of the whole shebang. His security guards stood on either side of me in case I made some kind of attack. I had not attempted anything of the like.

When his speech came to a close I bowed respectfully and left the room. Information leaking from my brain I hurried to the middle school building where I was promised to find my schedule, map, and uniforms. I had never suffered from short-term memory. I guess recent circumstances were getting to me.

* * *

The pile on my bed was small. Consisting of: my clothes (three uniforms, two pairs of jeans, boots, three tops, and undergarments), my schedule, and map. My books and school supplies I would get in the morning at breakfast. After putting away my belongings I took a good look at the schedule:

Monday:

Anthem: 5:45-5:50: Dining hall

Breakfast: 5:50-6:15: Dining hall

Current Events: 6:20-7:00: Room 30

Core Training: 7:05-7:40: Training Ground

History: 7:45-8:45: Room 26

Ect. ect...

I swiftly concluded that this would be tight and tough. Not to mention waking up at 5:00 every morning would be nearly impossible. I was a night owl by nature but his schedule contradicted nature as a whole; how were we suppose to get from class to class in 5 minutes? This campus was huge.

_click_

Two, short girls walk, chatting excitedly, into the room. They noticed me and smiled.

"Konnichiwa!" exclaimed the overly energetic, short haired girl.

"Umm...hi?" I said, confused by both the meaning and the unexpected enthusiasm.

"Huh?" the quieter long-braided girl shared in my confusion. She turned to her friend and started speaking swiftly to her in a foreign tongue.

_Oh, no, _I thought dejectedly, _How am I going to understand a couple of Japanese girls. Wait don't they learn English in Japan?_

_"_Do you speak English?" I asked nervously. I was not a social bug, and speaking to people who could hardly comprehend my speech made it worse.

"Erm, no?" the energy seemed to have drained from her tone due to her sudden lack of confidence.

"Oh."

I awkwardly looked back at my schedule. This was sure to be tough. I didn't know a lick of Japanese.

_Okay, first things first. When will each of us shower..._

"What time," I pointed at my wrist, "do you..."

And on it went. Once Tomoka, I believe her name was, finally realized that Sakuno knew better English it became easier. Early on Tomoka kept interjecting, spilling out incomprehensible English. By Sunday evening, a few hours after I met them, we had figured out when each of us would shower, what our names were, and what year we were in. How would this work? My ideal school experience was not getting one point across to my roommates every hour.

"Here," Sakuno held out a book to me, her face flushed. She was probably wondering if "here" was the correct word.

"Thanks, Sakuno," I said, taking the gift. It read "Japanese for Beginners". "Ha, ha! I'll do my best. Thanks again."

"Your welcome."

I turned back to the window and watched the sun setting below the rolling water.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the long wait! I've been really busy with camp and math ect. ect. ect. Heehee, anyhew, I'm really sorry. I was having trouble with this chapter :-/ Eek! I know! It's really short and kinda boring. I'll try to write again soon. However, because the idea of writing a long chapter is too daunting for me, I will try to update with short chapters :) That should help me get them done. **

**So, don't worry! The next chapter will be more exciting. But please do review! Also, if you've got any random-yet-interesting-and-cool ideas please do let me know. I love advice!**


End file.
